


Let the Light In

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5, dbsk_flashfic drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they bar the door, smash open the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Light In

**Author's Note:**

> Written very late for a drabble prompt on dbsk_flashfics a few weeks back, something about bright rooms and dark. Audienced by Eliza.

"Let's do this," Yunho says. They're in Japan, they've just learned Tokyo Dome is the last stop on their scheduled tour, and the sun is streaming bright and warm, haloing Yunho against the window. "Our schedule clears up toward the end of the year. It's time."

Past time, but they haven't had a lot of options that way, and this will still require Yunho and Changmin to be finishing out obligations for SM while the rest of them ask for nullification of their contracts. Jaejoong considers the fallout of past situations like this, and stares at Yunho, unblinking, for as long as he can.

When he closes his eyes, that image is still there in negative, bright Yunho standing against the coming dark. Later, he would remember the image, remember how it began, but when he closed his eyes, he saw nothing. That was when he'd find a dark room, a closed room, and make a call.

In another city, sometimes in another country, a phone would ring in a dark room. Jaejoong kept his eyes closed right until it was answered, and then opened them wide on the light in Yunho's voice. "We're doing this, Jaejoongie. We're doing this."


End file.
